The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effect of TALL-104 cells in patients with metastatic breast cancer, and to study the side effects and toxic dose levels of these cells. In order to do this, varying doses of TALL- 104 cells will be given to volunteers with metastatic breast cancer. The first women involved in this trial will be given a low dose of TALL-104 cells. If no significant side effects occur, the next group of volunteers will receive a higher dose, and this "dose escalation" will continue until either 1) a dose is identified that causes too many side effects or 2) the dose has been increased 4 tims to the highest dose to be used in this study.